sore wa yurusenai ai no kaori
by lucemiran
Summary: it's the scent of unforgivable love / Tanjiro selalu mencium aroma manis tiap kali berada di dekat Nezuko. Aroma manis yang semula menyenangkan, kini membunuhnya perlahan-lahan / T for questionable siblings relationship


Kimetsu no Yaiba (c) Gotouge Koyoharu

Fict ini ber-setting canon dengan alternate reality di mana tragedi pembantaian Kamado enggak pernah terjadi.

Happy reading!

* * *

**sore wa yurusenai ai no kaori**

_**it's the scent of unforgivable love**_

* * *

Tanjiro berjalan penuh semangat menaiki jalan setapak di kaki gunung tempatnya tinggal, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya yang dihiasi 'bekas luka' hingga membasahi kerah jinbei hijau kusam yang ia kenakan. _Nezuko_, batinnya di antara hirupan oksigen yang bercampur dengan aroma hutan di musim panas,_ dia pasti senang dengan apa yang kubawa!_, lanjutnya semringah, tak sabar untuk kembali ke rumah di mana keluarganya menunggu.

Sebagaimana biasa Kamado Tanjiro turun gunung untuk menjajakan arang ke kota kecil terdekat, aktivitas yang sudah sering ia lakukan seorang diri saat usianya mulai menginjak belasan tahun. Kehilangan sosok ayah selaku kepala keluarga membuat Tanjiro si anak tertua menjadi anggota keluarga lelaki yang paling diandalkan, bukan hanya oleh keluarganya sendiri, tapi para penduduk desa pun seringkali mempercayakan Tanjiro untuk membantu segala macam urusan mereka. Mulai dari hal remeh-temeh seperti mengangkut barang, membersihkan rumah, memberi makan ternak hingga pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang cukup berat untuk dilakukan seorang remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun sepertinya.

Kemarin lusa, misalnya. Salah seorang wanita tua penduduk desa meminta bantuan Tanjiro untuk membetulkan atap rumah yang rusak akibat hujan badai seminggu yang lalu. Cuaca yang mengerikan, kenangnya, mengingat bagaimana Rokuta, adiknya yang paling kecil sangat ketakutan di rumah hingga mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di satu ruangan yang sama, berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang buruk dapat terjadi.

"Aku sudah dua kali memanggil tukang untuk memperbaikinya, tapi atap itu selalu bocor lagi tiap kali turun hujan. Apalagi posisinya tepat di kamarku," kata si nenek dengan nada putus asa di hari pertama Tanjiro mulai bekerja. "Kudengar dari Eikichi-_san_, atapnya tak pernah bocor lagi semenjak kau membetulkannya, Tanjiro-_chan_. Ya, ampun. Padahal aku sudah terlalu sering minta tolong ini itu padamu. Tolong maafkan nenek tua ini."

"Tak usah sungkan, _Baa-chan._ Aku senang bisa membantu," sahut Tanjiro tulus. Ya, mana tega Tanjiro membiarkan seorang wanita tua tinggal di rumah beratap bocor? Ditambah lagi dewa juga sangat berbaik hati menurunkan banyak _tsuyu_ (hujan musim panas) untuk menyirami lahan dan sawah mereka. Tentunya itu menjadi musibah ketimbang anugerah bagi sang nenek jika atapnya bobrok.

Hari berikutnya, setelah memastikan kondisi atap sudah cukup kokoh dan tertutup rapat, Tanjiro merayap turun dari tangga kayu dan meminum segelas teh bersama kue beras yang disediakan si nenek. Sebelum pulang sang nenek memberinya lagi sekotak kue manju sebagai 'kompensasi', walau Tanjiro sebenarnya tak pernah meminta bayaran untuk semua pekerjaan serabutan yang diminta penduduk desa.

Upahnya seringkali berbentuk uang, terkadang ada pula yang hanya memberi makanan atau malah keduanya. Rupanya sang nenek masuk dalam golongan kedua saat tangannya yang keriput menjejalkan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan Tanjiro yang baru saja memasukkan kotak berisi kue manju tadi ke keranjang tempatnya menggendong peralatan tukang juga balok kayu.

Melihat uang sejumlah ribuan yen di tangannya, mata Tanjiro agak membulat.

"_Baa-chan_, bukankah ini terlalu banyak?" tanyanya memastikan, meski pun sang nenek bukan orang miskin sepertinya tapi tetap saja Tanjiro merasa tak enak menerima uang sebanyak itu dari seorang wanita tua yang hanya tinggal seorang diri.

"Tak apa. Ambil saja uang itu dan beli beberapa buku atau kimono untuk adik-adikmu. Kulihat mereka selalu memakai pakaian yang itu-itu saja tiap kali turun gunung," kata sang nenek penuh simpati. Tanjiro menggaruk kepala, terkekeh miris. Yah, memang benar mereka tidak punya banyak baju, namun sejauh ini hal semacam itu tak pernah menjadi masalah besar.

"_Arigatou, Baa-chan_! Semoga tidurmu bisa nyenyak malam ini," pamit Tanjiro. Lalu, alih-alih menempuh arah menuju jalan setapak ke gunung, Tanjiro mengambil rute berlawanan untuk melakukan apa yang barusan disarankan oleh sang nenek padanya. Ia akan menggunakan uang ini untuk membeli sesuatu.

Dan di sinilah Tanjiro sekarang, langsung melesat kembali menjajaki tanah pegunungan yang kering dengan kaki berlapis tabi (kaos kaki) juga sandal zori. Suara tonggeret menemani perjalanannya bersama dengan hawa gerah dan pegal-pegal di sekujur tubuh, tapi itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa tatkala Tanjiro membayangkan betapa Nezuko akan sangat senang dengan apa yang ia bawakan di keranjangnya.

Sebuah kotak berisi meisen kimono marun dengan corak merah muda bunga asagao.

Detik di mana si pelayan toko menyarankan kimono itu padanya, Tanjiro tahu Nezuko pasti akan cocok memakainya. Warna merahnya seindah iris mata Nezuko. Tanpa bermaksud menomorduakan ibunya, Kie, atau pun adik perempuannya yang lain, Hanako, Tanjiro memang mendahulukan Nezuko karena ia sendiri sudah berkata akan membelikan yang baru setelah melihat gadis itu berkali-kali menjahit kimono favoritnya. Uang yang ia dapat hanya cukup untuk membeli kimono ini, dengan sisa yang Tanjiro pikir akan lebih baik jika disimpan untuk kebutuhan darurat.

"_Tadaima_!" salam Tanjiro, yang sempat mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam ruangan entah meributkan apa. Tapi saat mereka mendengarnya pulang, semua adik-adiknya kecuali Nezuko segera berhamburan menyambut dengan penuh sukacita, memeluk dan menanyai apa yang ia bawa setelah setengah hari bekerja membetulkan atap rumah penduduk.

Mereka baru bisa melepaskannya setelah Tanjiro memberikan kotak berisi kue manju tadi pada adik lelaki tertuanya, Takeo, yang langsung berlari kembali ke ruang tengah dikejar-kejar oleh saudaranya yang lain. Tanjiro hanya terkekeh geli menyaksikan kehebohan mereka.

"_Okaerinasai_, Tanjiro," sambutan ibunya menyusul saat Tanjiro berusaha mengatur agar adik-adiknya yang paling kecil agar tak saling berebut kue. "Bagaimana kerjaanmu tadi? Sudah benar-benar beres?" tanya Kie hangat.

Tanjiro mengangguk. "Syukurlah semuanya berjalan lancar, Kaa-chan," jawabnya, kemudian merasa heran karena Nezuko tak keluar menyambut seperti yang lain. "Di mana Nezuko?"

Tiba-tiba, ekspresi hangat ibunya berubah menjadi …, cemas.

"Ah, itu…." Kie tampak menahan diri untuk bersuara. Bahu Tanjiro menegang.

Apa yang terjadi?

"_Onee-chan_ baru saja mendapat kiriman," celetuk si bungsu Rokuta di belakang Tanjiro. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan kue manju. "Dia dapat hadiah banyak sekali, lho, _Onii-chan_."

"Hadiah?" Kening Tanjiro mengernyit. Hadiah dalam rangka apa? Apa Tanjiro sudah melupakan sesuatu di sini?

Kie tersenyum, walau senyumannya terkesan dipaksakan. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau bicara dengannya."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Tanjiro pun segera melewati pintu geser yang terbuka menuju ruangan di mana keluarganya biasa tidur bersama-sama. Dilihatnya Nezuko tengah duduk di sana, tangannya menyentuh kain-kain yang berhamburan di atas lantai tatami. Matanya memandangi kain-kain itu hampa, sungguh berlawanan dengan warna-warni dan corak-corak indah yang malang-melintang menghiasi kain-kain tersebut.

Tanjiro terperangah.

Nezuko segera menyadari kehadirannya dan menoleh, mengganti air mukanya yang mendung barusan dengan senyuman yang selalu Tanjiro nantikan.

Namun, entah mengapa kali ini senyuman itu tak terlihat sama.

"_Okaerinasai, Onii-chan_."

Dan saat aroma kegelisahan yang begitu menyengat mulai mencekik leher, Tanjiro tahu ia takkan menyukai kabar yang akan didengarnya.

* * *

Kotak-kotak dengan ukiran indah berisi empat pasang kimono lengkap dengan nagajuban, obi dan segala aksesorisnya itu datang bersama sebuah surat. Secarik kertas berisi rangkaian kata yang terkesan sangat terpelajar dengan tulisan rapi. Walau tak ada kalimat yang terlalu muluk-muluk di dalamnya, Tanjiro yakin adiknya yang paling kecil sekali pun akan tahu kalau itu adalah surat cinta. Atau mungkin, bahkan lebih dari itu.

_Aku akan kembali ke sana dan membawa beberapa anggota keluarga terdekatku untuk mengunjungi rumahmu. Jadi, sampai saat itu tiba, setidaknya tunggulah aku._

Begitulah sebagian kalimat yang tertulis menjelang penutup dari surat tersebut. Nama sang pengirim, Akihisa Daigo, mengakhiri rentetan kalimat yang secara garis besar, mewakili perihal bagaimana sang pengirim menaruh hati pada Nezuko sejak pandangan pertama. Tanjiro tak tahu seperti apa rupa dari si Akihisa ini atau pun di mana mereka pernah bertemu, tapi melihat dari tingginya kualitas kimono yang dikirimkannya untuk Nezuko, kemungkinan dia adalah salah satu saudagar kaya yang tokonya sempat mereka kunjungi ketika iseng-iseng berkeliling kota sebulan yang lalu.

"Kau tak mau membalas surat itu?" tanya Tanjiro suatu malam, ikut duduk di sisinya dengan mengambil jarak terukur. Di teras, Nezuko tengah duduk memandangi bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Kakinya yang telanjang sesekali berayun.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa," sahut Nezuko tersenyum pias. Di samping aroma manis yang selalu Tanjiro hirup tiap kali berada di dekatnya, aroma lain yang belakangan muncul masih sama. Cemas, takut, bingung, dilematis. Tak ayal, Tanjiro pun terenyak.

"Yah …, kurasa aku bisa mengerti. Apalagi suratnya juga terdengar begitu memaksa."

"Eh?"

Sudut bibir Tanjiro tertarik tipis. "Dia bahkan tak menanyaimu apa kau setuju keluarganya berkunjung atau tidak, haha."

Tanjiro sadar ia mulai sarkastik, meski ia mencoba menutupinya dengan tawa dan garukan di kepala, berusaha terdengar geli ketimbang sangsi, dan itu sungguh perasaan yang mengusik hati.

"Iya juga, ya. Kenapa aku baru sadar?" Nezuko berujar setelah mengerjap dua kali, kemudian mereka pun terkekeh bersama-sama. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya ke udara malam. "Tapi …, apa bijaksana kalau aku menolaknya?" tanyanya kemudian, membuat Tanjiro menahan napas selama beberapa detik.

"Lalu, kau bermaksud menerima lamarannya itu?" Entah mengapa lidahnya kini terasa kelu.

"Apa kau tak menginginkannya, _Onii-chan_?" Nezuko menatapnya serius, tatapannya membuat Tanjiro berpaling sesaat.

"Bukan itu maksudku…." jawabnya. Setelah sarkastik, kini Tanjiro merasa hipokrit. Bagus sekali, sekarang ia membenci dirinya dua kali lipat. "Maksudku …, kau bahkan belum tahu yang mana orang bernama Akihisa Daigo ini. Lagipula…."

"… Lagipula?"

Tanjiro menggigit bibir. Kenapa? Padahal ia biasanya selalu bisa mengatakan ini dengan bangga di hadapan orang banyak. Kenapa sekarang matanya justru tak mampu memandang wajah itu? Kenapa dadanya terasa sakit?

Pada akhirnya, Tanjiro hanya bisa menelan kembali kata-katanya.

_Lagipula, seseorang secantik dirimu seharusnya bisa memilih lelaki mana pun yang kausuka._

"_Onii-chan_, tidakkah kau pikir ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk lebih menyejahterakan keluarga kita?"

Barulah saat pertanyaan itu meluncur, Tanjiro bisa kembali mengangkat wajah. Dilihatnya Nezuko di sana, menerawang sedih, tapi juga penuh harap ke langit malam dengan awannya yang berarak lambat. Rambut hitamnya yang sudah digerai bebas berkeriap ditiup angin.

"Kalau aku menikah dengan saudagar itu, tentu _Kaa-chan_ dan adik-adik kita pun bisa hidup lebih baik. Bahkan mereka mungkin bisa pergi ke sekolah! Makan makanan bergizi setiap hari dan punya banyak kimono. Kesehatan _Kaa-chan_ yang belakangan ini sering sakit pun bisa lebih terjamin. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

Tanjiro terperangah. Ya, selama ini mereka memang hidup miskin, tapi tak pernah sekali pun Tanjiro merasakan keluarganya menderita. Barangkali ini dikarenakan hidup di gunung membuat keluarganya tak banyak melihat hingar-bingar di kota yang menyebabkan naiknya tuntutan gaya hidup. Asalkan bisa makan dan punya atap untuk berlindung dari panas, hujan dan salju, itu saja sudah cukup. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tapi yang mereka anggap 'saat ini' akan menjadi 'dulu' suatu waktu, dan layaknya cuaca, kehidupan selalu berubah.

Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun ke depan? Tidakkah kematian ayah mereka, Tanjuro, merupakan suatu bukti kalau kebahagiaan bisa direnggut kapan saja?

"Kau benar, Nezuko," Tanjiro bangkit. "Pemikiran seperti itu sungguh sangat mencerminkan dirimu. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan_ Kaa-chan _dan yang lainnya, tapi …, seseorang sepertimu tentu berhak mendapatkan pilihan."

Nezuko bergeming sesaat.

"Beritahu aku, _Onii-chan_, orang seperti apa aku ini? Aku tak mengerti mengapa orang itu mau mengirimkan hadiah seindah dan sebanyak itu untukku."

"Semua orang juga tahu, kau gadis paling cantik di kota." Kali ini Tanjiro bisa menjawabnya, tersenyum, karena ada kalimat 'orang itu' sebagai tameng. Lebih bagus lagi karena ia segera beranjak membelakanginya. "Ditambah lagi, hatimu sangat lembut, dan kau sangat sabar saat mengurusi adik-adik kita. Siapa pun pasti setuju kau pantas mendapatkan kimono-kimono itu, Nezuko."

Nezuko menahan ujung jinbei hijau tua yang Tanjiro kenakan. Pemuda itu menoleh. Aroma manis itu semakin kuat menyengat. Nyaris memabukkan.

"Kalau_ Onii-chan_ tak mengizinkanku, aku tidak akan menerimanya. Katakan saja."

Hening. Hanya suara gemersak dedaunan dan serangga malam dari pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi rumah mereka. Tanjiro meraih tangan Nezuko yang halus tapi juga kuat, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya dan menepuk lembut puncak kepalanya yang sehalus sutra.

"Aku hanya kakakmu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memberimu saran, sisanya kau yang memutuskan."

Tanjiro berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu, keluar dari rumah dan masuk ke lumbung kayu yang hanya diterangi temaram lampu minyak. Senyuman di bibirnya berubah menjadi gigitan, dan ketenangannya berganti menjadi dengki. _Tidak_. Tangannya meraih kapak dan mulai mengayunkan perkakas tersebut sekuat tenaga pada seonggok kayu. _Ini bukan aku. Tak seharusnya aku marah. Seharusnya aku berbahagia untuk Nezuko!_

"_**Apa kau tak menginginkannya, Onii-chan?" **_

_Entahlah,_ jawaban itu muncul seiring dengan kayu yang terbelah dalam sekali hantam. Tanjiro mengangkut kayu lainnya, meletakannya ke atas bonggol tua besar yang menjadi alas pemotong.

"_**Onii-chan, tidakkah kau pikir ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk lebih menyejahterakan keluarga kita?"**_

_Dibandingkan aku, tentu orang itu lebih bisa membuat keluarga kita bahagia. Membuat__**mu**__ bahagia._

"_**Kalau Onii-chan tak mengizinkanku, aku tidak akan menerimanya. Katakan saja."**_

_Tidak. Jangan. Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu!_

"AAARGH!"

"Onii-chan, kau sedang apa?" Takeo muncul di ambang pintu lumbung dengan alis terangkat. Tanjiro menoleh, bahunya naik turun, napasnya terengah hebat. Bahkan memotong kayu sepanjang hari pun tak pernah terasa semelelahkan ini. Segera dilepaskannya cengkraman di gagang kapak itu dan tersenyum lebar pada sang adik lelaki tertua.

"Takeo…. Aku hanya ingin mempersiapkan beberapa kayu untuk membuat arang besok," jawabnya, bukan sepenuhnya kebohongan, tapi bukan juga seratus persen kebenaran.

Takeo melemparkan tatapan heran. "Bukan masalah, sih. Tapi, ini sudah malam. Seharusnya kau istirahat, _Onii-chan_."

Tanjiro mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku pasti segera kembali ke dalam."

Masih dengan sorot mata penuh tanya, Takeo berjalan meninggalkan Tanjiro seorang diri. Ekspresi lembut di wajah pemuda beranting hanafuda itu luntur seketika, lagi-lagi digantikan oleh rasa benci yang selama ini tak pernah memiliki tempat dalam hatinya. Sangat kuat hingga ia bisa mencium aromanya yang busuk.

_Sebenarnya ada apa denganku!?_

Rombongan keluarga saudagar itu datang dua bulan kemudian dengan menggunakan tandu, dua hari setelah seorang lelaki yang mengaku dikirim oleh Akihisa Daigo datang ke kediaman Kamado dan mengabarkan bahwa Akihisa telah kembali ke kota, sekarang ia tengah mempersiapkan kedatangannya untuk mendaki gunung tempat mereka tinggal. Selama dua hari itu pula Kie, Takeo, Hanako, Shigeru dan Rokuta heboh sendiri mempersiapkan penyambutan meski hanya ala kadarnya, karena sejak awal mereka memang tak memiliki apa-apa sebagai suguhan. Hal yang Tanjiro setujui, jika memang seorang saudagar seperti Akihisa ingin mempersunting adiknya, maka sudah sepatutnya mereka tahu situasi keluarga mereka seperti apa tanpa ada yang harus ditutup-tutupi.

Siapa tahu, pria itu akan berpikir dua kali. Atau paling tidak keluarganyalah yang akan menghalangi.

Tanjiro mencoba untuk terlihat peduli saat adik-adiknya bertanya kira-kira orang seperti apa Akihisa Daigo ini, begitu antusias saat seorang pria dewasa bertubuh ramping keluar dari dalam tandu yang diangkut oleh empat orang pelayan. Tubuhnya terbalut kimono formal dengan sematan lambang keluarga di dadanya. Usianya mungkin sekitar dua puluh lima tahun. Matang dan mapan. Benar saja dugaan mereka, pria itulah yang bernama Akihisa Daigo.

Hanako menahan pekik saat melihat betapa tampannya pria itu.

"Anda pasti Kamado-_dono_." Ia membungkuk dalam, suaranya agak berat namun terdengar hangat mengesampingkan gaya bahasanya yang begitu formal. "Perkenalkan, saya Akihisa Daigo. Orang yang mengirimi Kamado Nezuko-san hadiah dan surat beberapa waktu lalu."

"Ya, tentu saja kami ingat, Akihisa-_dono_. Namaku Kamado Tanjiro, kakak Nezuko. Kami juga mohon maaf atas penyambutan yang biasa saja." Tanjiro berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan keramahtamahannya. "Ayo, kalian semua juga sapa tamu kita," perintah Tanjiro pada adik-adiknya. Sontak mereka pun membungkuk dan memberikan sambutan pada pria tersebut.

"_Ara ara_, sungguh anak-anak yang sangat manis."

"_Haha-ue_."

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang Daigo perkenalkan sebagai ibunya turun dari dalam tandu dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka yang kini membungkuk hormat. Ia meminta Tanjiro dan adik-adiknya untuk tak memperlakukan mereka seperti tamu. Satu persatu keluarga dari dua tandu yang lain turut menyusul dan memperkenalkan diri, di antaranya adalah ayah dan adik-adik Daigo. Tanjiro membawa mereka semua masuk ke rumah di mana Kie sibuk menyiapkan jamuan untuk tamu-tamunya.

Kie bersimpuh menyambut keluarga Daigo dan menyatakan penyesalannya atas jamuan yang kurang layak. Dikatakannya bahwa Nezuko masih berdandan di kamar dan akan keluar begitu siap. Seraya menunggu, Kie dan Tanjiro berbincang dengan keluarga Daigo. Membicarakan topik-topik membosankan khas orang tua seperti betapa indahnya gunung tempat mereka tinggal, manisnya udara yang terhirup di sini hingga ibu Daigo menyebut-nyebut soal reputasi baik Tanjiro di kota.

"Kudengar dia banyak membantu penduduk di sana," katanya, "Sebagai seorang ibu kau pasti sangat bangga, Kamado-_san_."

"Begitulah, Akihisa-_san_. Tapi, aku sering berharap Tanjiro ini bisa pergi melihat dunia luar. Barangkali dia bisa mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik dan bermakna untuk dilakukan selain menjual arang atau bekerja serabutan," ujarnya antara bangga dan sedih. "Sayangnya, dia selalu bersikeras tak ingin meninggalkanku dan adik-adiknya."

"_Kaa-chan_, tolong jangan bicara begitu," protes Tanjiro, merasa Kie membicarakannya seperti anak kecil.

"_Ara ara_, kau manis sekali, ya, Tanjiro-_kun_. Mengingatkanku pada suamiku ini saat masih muda, haha."

Pria berkumis ayah Daigo yang sejak awal lebih banyak diam itu berdeham mendengar ucapan istrinya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu bergeser dan Nezuko pun muncul dengan posisi duduk sebelum akhirnya menyeret lutut untuk bersimpuh menghadap keluarga Daigo. Semua tampak terkesiap melihatnya. Baik itu Kie, Takeo, Hanako, Shigeru, Rokuta, Daigo bahkan seluruh keluarganya yang berada di dalam rumah.

Termasuk Tanjiro pun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Saat para tamu mereka mengenakan kimono-kimono formal yang biasa digunakan dalam acara-acara penting, bahkan keluarga Kamado sekali pun memakai kimono paling bagus dari kimono-kimono lusuh yang mereka miliki, Nezuko malah mengenakan meisen kimono merah marun bercorak asagao yang sudah Tanjiro sembunyikan jauh di sudut lemari.

Meisen kimono yang Tanjiro belikan untuknya hari itu.

"Nezuko…."

"Maaf telah membuat Anda sekeluarga menunggu." Intonasinya datar dan lurus, berkontradiksi dengan aroma gentar dan risau yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya. "Saya Kamado Nezuko. Selamat datang di kediaman Kamado, Akihisa-_sama_."

Atmosfer berubah drastis setelah Akihisa Daigo mengajak Nezuko untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar rumah. Kie sontak membuat-buat alasan bahwa Nezuko tak bisa mengenakan kimono hadiah dari Daigo karena merasa belum pantas mengenakannya, yang mana menguarkan bau pekat kebohongan di indera penciuman Tanjiro. Ia sendiri sudah mendengar bahwa Nezuko sepakat untuk memakai salah satu dari empat kimono itu. Hal yang pantas dia lakukan untuk menyambut Daigo sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Dibandingkan kimono pemberian Daigo, meisen kimono itu hanyalah seonggok kain tak berharga.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Nezuko dan Daigo untuk kembali dari dialog pribadi mereka, sebelum diakhiri dengan seluruh rombongan keluarga segera angkat kaki karena Nezuko berniat mengembalikan semua hadiah Daigo dan menolak lamarannya. Daigo tampak lapang dada, hanya saja lain cerita dengan wajah ayah dan ibunya yang memerah marah bercampur malu saat mereka berjalan pongah masuk ke dalam tandu.

"Ditolak oleh bocah gunung." Tanjiro sempat mendengar pria berkumis itu bersungut. "Sudah cukup kau memilih-milih wanita yang kau mau, Daigo. Kau akan menikah dengan wanita pilihanku!"

Sementara itu, Nezuko sudah kembali ke kamar. Tanjiro, Kie dan adik-adiknya terperangah melihat tandu-tandu itu diangkut dan menghilang di antara lebatnya pepohonan. Aroma kemarahan dan rasa direndahkan semakin samar hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang dari penciuman pemuda beriris merah itu.

Tanjiro segera berbalik, mendatangi Nezuko yang terduduk di ruang tidur dengan seluruh sumber cahaya ditutup, menyisakan sinar-sinar matahari yang menelisik celah-celah kecil, memberikan penerangan yang tidak seberapa di sekeliling mereka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya pelan. "Apa kau tidak melihat seperti apa Akihisa-dono itu? Dia pria yang sempurna untukmu!"

Mata Nezuko mengawang ke arah kotak-kotak yang Daigo bersikeras untuk tetap memberikannya pada Nezuko. "Jadi, hanya karena dia mengirimkan kimono-kimono ini, dia menjadi pria sempurna untukku?"

"Dia mapan, masih muda dan tidak terlihat buruk. Dia bahkan sabar saat kau menolak lamarannya! Aku bisa mencium kelapangdadaannya saat menenangkan kedua orang tuanya tadi. Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata akan menerimanya!?"

"_Onii-chan_, penciumanmu benar-benar tajam, ya," Nezuko berbalik dan menatapnya lamat-lamat. "Kalau kau memang benar-benar bisa mencium watak dan perasaan seseorang, mengapa kau tidak mencium perasaanku?"

Tanjiro terdiam. _Perasaan Nezuko…?_

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku suka kimono ini. Kenapa kau malah menyembunyikannya dariku, _Onii-chan_?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam merah itu memalingkan wajah. "Apa artinya sebuah meisen kimono murahan dengan kimono-kimono seindah itu?"

Ya. Tanjiro tahu hadiahnya tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan dengan kimono-kimono sutra berkualitas tinggi yang diberikan Daigo untuk adiknya. Itu hanya meisen kimono, jenis kimono murah dari bahan sutra berkualitas buruk yang diwarnai dengan warna-warna pekat untuk menutupi kecacatan. Gadis jelata mana pun pasti memilikinya, dan para wanita terlihat mengenakannya sepanjang waktu di seluruh penjuru kota.

Tapi, keluarga mereka begitu miskin sampai-sampai untuk membeli pakaian baru saja rasanya berat sekali. Asalkan masih bisa diperbaiki dan layak pakai, kebutuhan sandang bukanlah prioritas utama. Selain itu, mereka juga sesekali mendapat pemberian baju loakan dari penduduk upah hasil Tanjiro bekerja, cukup bagus hingga bisa membungkam mulut Hanako yang kadang protes karena hanya memakai pakaian yang itu-itu saja.

Makanya ketika Tanjiro mendapat cukup uang untuk membelikan kimono baru bagi Nezuko yang sudah terlalu sering mengalah, ia begitu antusias luar biasa ingin melihat reaksinya, mendengarnya berkata, "_Arigatou, Onii-chan_" dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Tanjiro ingin melihatnya bahagia. Sayang, ketika ia kembali dan melihat kimono-kimono berkualitas tinggi lengkap dengan segala macam aksesoris berserakan di atas lantai tatami, Tanjiro sadar …, bahwa ia bukanlah apa-apa.

Ia hanya seorang pemuda penjual arang. Pekerja serabutan di kota. Anak pertama keluarga Kamado, yang meski pun paling bisa diandalkan, pada akhirnya tetap hanya seorang anak pertama.

Tanjiro …, hanya seorang kakak bagi Nezuko.

"Untukku, kimono ini jauh lebih berharga ketimbang semua pemberian Akihisa-_dono_ itu." Nezuko bangkit, meraih tangan kanan Tanjiro dan merasakan betapa kasarnya telapak tangan sang kakak di pipinya yang lembut. "Saat menyentuh pipiku, tangan orang itu begitu halus dan terawat, tapi Onii-chan …, tanganmu keras dan kasar. Dan kimono ini, kau membelinya dengan tetesan keringatmu. Bagiku itu tak ternilai harganya."

"Nezuko…."

Sepasang iris bunga sakura itu memandangnya lurus, penuh arti.

"_Nee, Onii-chan_ …, apa kau sudah bisa menciumnya? Perasaanku?"

Tanjiro menggigit bibir, menghindari sorot menghipnotis manik-manik paling indah di hadapannya itu. Genggaman tangan Nezuko semakin erat, menimbulkan aliran listrik setiap kali kulit mereka bergeser. Kasar lembut kaku luwes melekat menjadi satu dalam bagian yang tak terpisahkan.

"_Onii-chan…._"

"Tidak bisa," potong Tanjiro putus asa. Demi Dewa Api, tentu saja ia bisa menciumnya. Aroma itu menyelubunginya. Mengepungnya. Mencekiknya. "Kita tidak bisa, Nezuko. Tidak boleh."

Aroma kerinduan. Kasih sayang. Hasrat terlarang.

"...Kenapa?"

Aroma cinta.

"Kenapa, katamu?" Bibir Tanjiro bergetar. "Alasannya sudah jelas, kan? Kau mau mengecewakan Kaa-chan dan adik-adik kita?"

Cengkraman di tangannya melemah, hingga berakhir sepenuhnya terlepas. Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Tak peduli seberapa banyak mereka sama-sama menginginkannya, sebagai kakak, Tanjiro tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

Kepala Nezuko tertekuk dalam.

"Aku …, hanya ingin tetap berada di sisimu, _Onii-chan_," ucapnya parau, mengepalkan tangannya yang mulai mengalami tremor. Sedetik kemudian, terulaslah senyuman itu. Persis seperti hari di mana Nezuko menyambutnya bersama kimono Daigo di genggaman tangan. Hanya saja kali ini, setitik air mata timbul di sudut matanya. "Tapi, sepertinya itu saja sudah terlalu banyak, ya?"

Tanjiro mematung saat gadis itu berjalan cepat melewatinya. Tenggorokannya mulai tercekat. Sementara hidungnya dipenuhi oleh segala macam aroma yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kemarahan. Kekecewaan. Kesedihan. Satu yang selalu Tanjiro coba abaikan. Satu-satunya aroma yang tak pernah ia akui selalu tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya, dan sembari berpura-pura aroma itu tak pernah ada, dengan bodohnya ia tetap membiarkan racun beraroma manis itu menelusup sedikit demi sedikit ke relung hatinya, membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Aroma dari cinta yang tak termaafkan.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

Sebelumnya maaf kalau ada yg menemukan fict ini enggak relevan dengan situasi masyarakat di era Taisho. Agak susah dapat informasi tentang hal2 yg sebenarnya aku butuhin buat menggambarkan fict ini agar tepat sesuai zamannya, dan satu-satunya info paling banyak yg aku dapat cuma soal meisen kimono itu. Sisanya aku benar-benar asumsi sendiri dan sebenernya aku ngerasa anxious nge-publish ini.

Tapi kalau aku terus-terusan khawatir tentu arsip Tanjiro x Nezuko enggak akan bertambah satu wkwk jadi, ya, tolong koreksinya kalau kalian tau gimana fakta perihal kimono atau pun proses lamaran di era Taisho. It will be very helpful!

All hail TanjiNezu!


End file.
